


Rumours

by alrightamanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, sunlit days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightamanda/pseuds/alrightamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that kissing someone in front of a good 50 people, and then wandering the grounds, snogging for hours, is not the best way to maintain a low profile. Who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago for a tumblr prompt for harry potter shipweeks and forgot to post it on here
> 
> Enjoy!

It turns out that kissing someone in front of a good 50 people, and then wandering the grounds, snogging for hours, is not the best way to maintain a low profile. 

Who knew?

Well, if Harry wasn’t already aware of how swiftly the Hogwarts gossip mill worked, he certainly was by the time he and his girlfriend - _girlfriend! -_ came down for breakfast the morning after the Quidditch Cup. 

Harry almost groaned out loud when a hush fell over the hall as he and Ginny walked in hand in hand. 

They quickly made their way to the Gryffindor table, avoiding making eye contact with anyone who was staring - Merlin were people actually craning their necks to get a look at them? _Bloody hell_. 

They tried to sit down and eat their breakfast as casually as possible, considering all of the prying eyes focused on them. 

The tension was becoming unbearable and Harry almost stood up and said something when a familiar face suddenly skipped into view.

“Oh hello Harry, Ginny, happy Sunday!” of course it was Luna. Who else would completely disregard the mounting tension between the new couple and the rest of the school?

“Hello Luna,” Ginny replied with a smile, “Are you having a nice weekend?”

“Oh yes, just lovely. But not as nice as yours has been, I’m guessing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I noticed that your hand is currently on Harry’s thigh, and you were holding hands earlier, which I suppose confirms the rumors that you’re dating,” she simply stated, as if she was discussing only the weather. 

“Well I would hope we’re dating, because it’d be really hard to explain to Ron why his sister is groping me under the table if we’re not,” Harry suddenly announced.

“Yeah, that would be really embarrassing. What on earth would mum say? She’d probably send me a howler calling me some scarlet woman,” Ginny agreed. 

“Oh bloody hell. Your mum! Your family!” Harry suddenly cried out, turning to Ginny with a look of horror on his face, “I can’t believe I’m dating a girl who’s got six older brothers! _Six!”_

“Oh quit whining, babe. You fight Voldemort on a regular basis and you’re afraid of my brothers?”

“Gin love, have you met your brothers? You’ve got the Curse Breaker, the Dragon Wrangler, and the _Twins.”_

_“Hey!”_ Ron suddenly chimed in, “What about me?”

“Oh please Ronald don’t get your knickers in a twist! Besides,” Ginny continued before he could interrupt her, “none of you get a say in who I date, _right?”_  She gave her brother a menacing stare, casually twirling her wand. 

Ron just gave a noncommittal grunt and went back to his food. 

“And honestly Harry, do you really think I’d let them get to you?”

“No,” he replied, without hesitation.

“Exactly,” she smiled at him, getting lost in his eyes before someone cleared their throat, pulling the two out of their daydream. 

“Well I’m glad you two are happy,” Luna commented in her usual way, “because the tension between the you has been nearly unbearable almost all year. Anyway, I’ll see you at dinner!”

They couldn’t help but gape after her as she skipped off.

“For once I think Luna may have the right idea,” Harry commented before standing up and extending his hand to Ginny, “Miss Weasley, would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a stroll around the grounds?”

“Why Mr. Potter, I would be delighted!”

Harry pulled the redhead up from the bench and quickly kissed her, catching her by surprise. 

She recovered after a second and kissed him back with probably a bit more heat - and tongue - than allowed in the Great Hall at breakfast on a Sunday. 

What neither of them noticed were the sighs from more than a few members of the female population of Hogwarts, along with numerous wolf whistles from what could only be their fellow Gryffindors. 

When they finally broke the kiss, he swore he heard a number of professors chastising them for such behavior, but they didn’t stick around long enough to find out.


End file.
